Monkey Moon 2
by FireCracker7
Summary: Continuation of the Monkey Moon saga. Edited and updated for easy reading! Includes the Turles prologue.
1. Turles Rising

Turles Rising

Prologue

_He ran about the dim corridors of hell, narrowly escaping his torment for seemingly the millionth time. It was always the same. Doomed and damned souls like himself, filled with bitterness and hatred. They beat and assaulted him repeatedly, those whom he had killed in violence. Now that same violence was perpetrated on him._

_Turles thought he'd go mad. There was no relief, no escape. Debura saw to that. The demon lord had a particular distaste for saiyans, since he blamed them for his temporary defeat at the hands of Buu. From every circle of hell they came, shades who died by saiyan hands._

Turles cursed, racing up a sheer rock cliff. There was no reasoning with the hate filled mob.

"Get that bastard!"

"SCUM!!"

"Kill him again!!"

__Dammit, I've got to get away.__ Turles pressed against hard hellstone, eyes wild. His time in the afterlife hadn't been kind. He was bruised and battered, sick of mindless fighting.

The shrieking mob thundered up a broken rock bridge, insanity fuelling their rage. Many carried huge stone shards as weapons. They bounded up the flat ledge, pressing the harried saiyan in on all sides. Boiling lava pits bubbled below, beckoning a careless slip.

Turles wasted no words, dark eyes clouded in anger. "If I change, you cretins are history!!"

An old man spat at him, teeth rotted. "You won't get the chance, monkey. We've seen how you do it. There's no moon on this horizon!!"

Turles snarled. "Then I'll just beat the shit out of you all again!"

With a deafening cry, the mad mob converged. There was a thunderous crash and blinding bolt of light...

and the object of their hatred was gone.

Turles Rising Old beginnings

"He did WHAT??"

"You heard me, Chi Chi" Piccolo sighed. "Bulma says Goku stopped by earlier to borrow the dragonball radar."

Chi Chi blinked in astonishment. "But why? What's he up to?"

The namek looked out a kitchen window. "I wish I knew. He hasn't exactly confided in me lately."

Slim fingers tapped the refrigerator impatiently. "Why in the world would Bulma give him the radar like that? Who knows what Goku is doing!"

"He said nothing to you?"

Chi Chi closed her eyes briefly. "No. We're just going through the motions now anyway, for Gohan's sake."

Piccolo squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You can't reconcile?"

Chi Chi sat at the table. "Not the way he is now...I've tried to understand this new 'saiyan', but it isn't working out. I want my old Goku back!"

Piccolo folded his arms. "Is it really that bad?"

"For the most part no, but on a personal level...I just can't deal with it!"

"I didn't mean to pry, Chi Chi."

"You aren't" she smiled sadly. "You've always been a good friend, Piccolo. I might not have said it before, but I realize it now."

The namek gave a rare smile. "I'm always here if you need me. How's Gohan holding up?"

Chi Chi clutched her head. "He thinks his dad is 'ultra cool' now."

Piccolo chuckled. "Well he is part saiyan."

"And part loony. Maybe if I go to sleep and wake up, this will all start over!"

Piccolo poured himself some tea. "We can't change the past, Chi Chi. Goku can't help being what he is."

"Where does that leave me?"

Piccolo fell silent. He had no answer.

()

_His heart raced, his blood pounded. Like a shot, Goku flew for the fifteenth latitude towards South America. He had a hot date with an even hotter prince. And then there was the matter of a wish... _

The others awaited him eagerly, anxious for his success. Goku arrived at the keep within the hour, landing gently through shaded jungle. Vegeta was on him immediately, eyes flashing in excitement.

"You have the radar!"

Goku hugged his fragrant prince. "Did you doubt me?"

"Never." a sticky kiss.

Raditz and Nappa nearly bounded into the open glade. Raditz grabbed Goku in a bear hug.

"You've returned, Kakarot. And successfully, I see!"

A thick tail waved happily. "Hai, brother."

Nappa pulled the fat coil. "Ai, it must have been some story you told that Bulma woman!"

Goku laughed. "It wasn't easy...she'd heard about what happened here, and suspected my motives."

Vegeta eyed him warily. "And?"

Goku smirked. "I gave her the sad eyes routine."

The ouji snickered. "Sly dog..."

Goku made a mock display. "After all, I couldn't let the radar land in the wrong hands...saiyans might want the dragonballs!!"

The group laughed wildly. Vegeta tugged a muscled arm.

"Come, koi. We've a delightful meal prepared here at the keep. Surely you're hungry?"

Goku patted his stomach. "Hai. All that flying leaves me empty!"

Raditz chuckled. "Ever and always a bottomless pit."

Nappa palmed the radar thoughtfully. "Amazing to think all our plans rely on this small device."

Goku shook his head. "We could locate the balls eventually using our senses, but it would be tedious and take much longer."

Vegeta coiled his tail around Goku's thigh. "Come. Time enough to discuss the implementation of our plans. We eat, and then..."

Goku nuzzled spicy skin. "Then?"

Hot velvet eyes looked up. "What do you think?"

THE END


	2. The Plan in place

Turles Rising

The Plan In Place

_Turles felt strange, disoriented. Neutral grays of nothingness surrounded him everywhere. Swirling winds spun him every which way, a mighty abrasive storm. He was buffeted about like a leaf, landing on his head. In vain he tried to right himself, but the winds were too powerful. Tumbling through murky air he spun, dizzy. It was hard to think._

**What madness?!** One minute I'm preparing to fight those fools, and now this. **It can't be hell, I don't recognize-_**

He never finished the thought. A blinding flash, then pain and darkness.

()

The saiyans were excited. They'd flown to various points around the world, seeking the dragonballs. By late afternoon they converged again at the keep. Silent feet landed over soft earth in deep jungle.

"Ah, we've met with success!" Vegeta shouted triumphantly, seeing the other saiyans with the remaining balls.

Goku smirked. "Not bad, huh? A day's work, and we've located them already."

Nappa plunked his down in tall grass. "Pretty baubles...a pity they turn to stone after each set of wishes."

Raditz tapped his golden orb. "Oh? But don't they regenerate?"

Vegeta headed inside the keep to collect the others. "They do. After each wish they disappear with the dragon."

Nappa and Raditz stared in shock. "Dragon?"

Goku laughed. "That's right, you don't know about that!"

Raditz shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe you'd better tell us all of it."

Goku motioned for them to sit. "It's pretty incredible, actually..."

()

"Bulma, are you _insane?!"_

The blue haired beauty snorted at Chi Chi. "Don't yell at me. How the hell was I supposed to know Goku was getting the balls for the saiyans?"

Chi Chi slammed her fist on the kitchen table. "Haven't you heard about how Goku's changed?"

Bulma smirked, pouring herself some coffee. "Only that he got his tail back. I wouldn't mind seeing it."

Chi Chi nearly hit her. _"That's enough_. Go grope Vegeta or something!"

Bulma leaned against the countertop. "Touchy, aren't we? Besides, Goku's always been trustworthy. Why not give him the radar?"

The slim brunette clutched her head. "Because he's CHANGED, you pinhead!"

Bulma made a fist. "Don't yell at me in my own house, woman. You keep saying he's changed. Now exactly how? He didn't seem any different to me the other day. He even kissed me on the cheek after getting the radar!"

Chi Chi blinked. "He...what?"

"You heard me. He was so grateful he pecked my cheek. I thought it was pretty sweet, actually."

"Ba...but Goku never did that before!"

Bulma considered. "True...he's always been somewhat shy around me, especially when it comes to touching..."

Dark eyes narrowed on her. "Watch it."

Bulma sighed. "I only meant he seemed more...open? But come to think of it, there _was _something different in his demeanor."

Chi Chi caught that. "How so?!"

"More...aggressive, forceful. Like he wouldn't take no for an answer. Yet, he said everything in a way that didn't seem obvious."

"You see?!"

"Something else, too. He kept touching me-"

Chi Chi nearly came out of the chair. "What?!"

"Will you calm down?"

"My husband paws other women, and you tell me to calm down?"

Bulma's eyes glazed in memory. "I was somewhat surprised, but I didn't let on. I mean, he wasn't offensive or anything."

Chi Chi snorted. "As if you didn't enjoy it."

The brazen beauty blushed, grinning. "Well, I'm not _dead_, Chi Chi."

A strange thought struck Chi Chi. "Why didn't you see his tail?"

A shrug."Maybe it was tucked in his clothing. I really wasn't thinking about it at the time."

Chi Chi flushed. "Did he...ah...smell different?"

Bulma made a face. "Huh? You weird, or something?"

"No...I mean was he wearing anything?"

Bulma laughed. "Yeah, clothes. Are you crazy?"

Chi Chi growled. "Stop being silly, Bulma. Did it seem like he was wearing perfume or something?"

Bright blue eyes sparked. "Yeah, come to think of it...it was pretty strong. Kind of nice, it reminded me of Red Poison. But I don't remember Goku wearing fragrances in the past."

Chi Chi gritted her teeth. "It's his saiyan hormones."

Bulma lifted an eyebrow in fascination. "Do tell. And those same hormones make him act different, eh?"

"I won't go into all the details, but yes."

"Sounds fascinating from a scientific angle. He should bottle that stuff and sell it."

Chi Chi sighed, falling back in her chair. "Not unless you like maniacs."

Bulma flipped her bang, grinning. "Hmm...now there's a thought!"

()

The balls were gathered in a neat pile. Vegeta laughed wildly, thrusting his fists to the skies.

"Now will the culmination of our plans be complete! After years of planning and scheming, ultimate power will be ours."

Raditz licked his lips. "Ai, oujian...three wishes! My blood boils at the thought."

"We don't need all three right now. Kakarot, summon the dragon!"

The saiyan known as Goku stood before the glowing orbs, his face cast in wild light. Dark eyes glazed in unholy hunger. "Now let the calling begin." he spread his hands above the balls.

"DRAGON. Kakarot summons thee! Come forth and grant our wishes!!"

The balls cast off a blinding glare, obscuring all vision. The circle of saiyans stood in wonder as the skies darkened, muting to near black. A booming, thundrous voice rocked the atmosphere.

"I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED." a long, sinuous form of flame burst high, coalescing and taking form.

"Krukka!" Nappa breathed, staring up at the apparition. A winding, serpent like dragon hung high in the skies.

"SPEAK. WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?"

Raditz likewise stared up in amazement. "He gets to the point, I'll grant him that."

The Ouji stepped forward. "First, restore the saiyan known as Turles to life. Bring him to us directly!"

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

A searing crack of light split the air. Seconds later a ragged, confused Turles lay sprawled in the grass.

"Wha???"

"YOUR NEXT WISH." the dragon continued.

Goku personally enjoyed Turles' confusion as he gawked up. "What the hell is that thing?"

He was ignored. Vegeta continued. "Grant all saiyans here immortality!"

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED." the saiyans glowed in eerie, unnatural light. Vegeta laughed like a maniac.

"Yesssss....I feel it! Remarkable!!"

Turles stared at his body, seeing his wounds close and heal. He touched himself.

"How can this be?"

Radtiz likewise was pleased. "Such power...never have I felt this before! Krukka, it's fantastic!"

Nappa raised his fists high. "The Universe is ours-"

"SILENCE" the dragon interrupted, annoyed. "YOUR LAST WISH?"

Goku smiled in triumph. "We don't need the third wish, dragon. Farewell!"

"SO BE IT" the titanic voice boomed. "FAREWELL." with lightning speed, the being dissolved to wisps, reuniting with the dragonballs. They darkened to stone. Blackened skies returned to a normal blue hue once more.

Goku gathered the stones in one swift motion. With a mighty heave, he hurled them into the atmosphere.

Raditz gawked. "Why the hell did you do that?"

The ouji likewise was annoyed. "Ai, no permission was given!"

Goku grinned, hugging his prince. "There's no need. The balls are useless now for the time being, until they regenerate."

Nappa rubbed his chin in thought. "Ah, and should we ever need them again, we'll know to search here."

Vegeta slowly untangled himself. With a sly grin, he turned from Goku's embrace. "And now, there's one other small matter to take care of."

Nappa slobbered. "Heh, I follow you." he likewise turned.

Raditz followed suit. "Hn, so this is the one who would join the pack." sharp fangs flashed at Turles.

Turles glared at them all, standing off. "What...who the hell are all of you? And what am I doing here?!"

Goku stepped forward, a cold smile on his lips. "Is that any way to greet friends?"

Turles stared in shock, stumbling back. "Kakarot!!"

THE END

Next: MONKEY MOON 2


	3. Chapter 1

**MONKEY MOON 2 Chapter 1**

Turles couldn't believe his recent turn of events. One minute he was a doomed shade in hell, and the next...he was alive, and surrounded.

By saiyans.

His eye fell on one in particular, his near lookalike.

"Kakarot, I demand to know what's going on here!"

Vegeta stepped up. "Demand nothing, clown. You stand before your prince!"

Turles blinked as if seeing for the first time. "Prince Vegeta? But...reports in space said you were dead!"

"Do I _look_ dead, fool? You live at my disposal. Never forget that."

The dark saiyan eyed the group, sullen. "Ai."

Raditz walked around the lost saiyan, reviewing him critically. A sniff.

Turles turned as he moved, not exposing his back. "Overgrown buffoon. Go smell someone else!"

Nappa chortled. "Someone needs an attitude adjustment."

Raditz was merely amused. "Hai, he has resemblence to my Kakarot...but differences abound."

Turles pointed, laughing bitterly. "I'm nothing like that weakling."

"Weakling, am I?" Goku growled. "The last time I checked, you ran from me like a dog."

"I pummelled your ass, Kakarot."

"You weren't so tough without that fruit. We both know it!"

Turles motioned at Vegeta. "He was a disgrace to all saiyans, ouji. His mission wasn't carried out, and it was up to me to destroy earth."

The prince nearly laughed, folding his arms. "You're a bad liar, Turles. We know of your Tree of Might gambit. It was worthy, but a failure."

The dark saiyan clenched a fist in frustration. "The universe was my goal, and he ripped the chance from me!"

"Are you that out of it or what!" Goku snapped. "Didn't you pay any attention to what happened earlier, when we brought you back?"

"What are you yammering about Kakarot? I only saw a bizarre creature and glowing balls."

"Wishes were made, crackbrain." Nappa snorted. "You were brought back, and we were granted immortality."

Dark eyes went wide. "Immortality...then that means that I-"

"You were included." Vegeta informed him.

Turles dropped to a knee. "Your exploits are known to me, prince. Surely this is your greatest achievement!"

Goku snorted. "I hate suckups."

Turles glared back. "Wretch! A disgrace, and ignorant of our ways to boot."

"Much has changed since you last met, Turles." Vegeta stated. "Kakarot acknowledges his saiyan heritage now."

Turles gave a sinister grin. "He's useless to our cause, prince. His saiyan power is cut off!"

"Oh?" Goku taunted, waving his tail about. "Says who?"

"I didn't notice your tail the last time, Kakarot!"

Vegeta was stern. "You'll not insult my mate, Turles."

Turles gawked. "You mean, he..._Kakarot?" _

"Of course. I understand you had a previous dispute, no?"

"Hardly, my prince. Kakarot fears me."

Goku sniffed. "Like I said, you were the one running before you ate that fruit!"

"I merely toyed with you, Kakarot." Turles retorted.

Raditz laughed at that. "I find that hard to believe."

"Who asked _you,_ rag hair?"

Raditz cracked his knuckles together, grinning at Nappa. "I'm gonna enjoy having this loudmouth here. Assuming he survives the pack, that is."

"He reminds me of his mother." the bald general replied.

Turles glanced at him. "You knew my mother?"

"Ai, whelp. Quite well!" he leered.

Turles growled, standing up. "Meaning?"

"You have other concerns, Turles." Vegeta reminded him. "Look about,  
and see your new family."

In stunned silence the lost saiyan stared at the group. "My...family?"

"You will join the pack."

"But oujisama..." Turles looked at their number, realizing he was the odd one out. He wasn't a fool, knowing the significance.

Vegeta punched him, knocking him flat. "You dare whine? Consider this an honor, Turles."

Dark eyes surveyed the group again as he lay on the ground. "But who are the others here?"

Raditz stood forward. "Raditzu, loud mouth. Kakarot's brother."

Turles glowered. "I thought I saw some resemblance."

The bald general stood at his side. "Nappa, boy. Imperial commander of all saiyan armies."

"Krukka...I had an earlier holo of you."

Vegeta kicked him in the leg. "Now get up, Turles. We've much planning to do, and no time for foolishness."

()

The saiyans sat in a circle, giving Turles an overview of their plans. He listened attentively, sparing a few cold stares for Goku.

Raditz was smug, watching his brother and Turles glare at each other. _Ai, heat fairly rises from them. They'll roll soon enough. _

Vegeta casually observed the tension as he spoke, thinking. A human might call them twins, but no saiyan would think so. Turles had different ki and scent than his mate, his features more angular. Darker in coloring, too, and their tails had different undertones.

His Kakarot had black color streaked in blue highlights, Turles deep green highlights. Even their hands were different, Kakarot's fingers being rather square.

Nappa reviewed the youngling also, considering. _Is he as hot as Kakarot? I'd love to see how his body is different. _

"My space travels were uneventful for the most part, ouji. I don't know of any information that would be useful to you."

"No contact with Frieza?" Goku wondered. "He always seems to find saiyans."

"None, Kakarot." Turles snapped. "Do you think I'd keep such information from our prince?"

Goku snarled back. "I wouldn't know. Maybe you're planning another cheap power boost!"

Turles started to stand. "You cretin-"

"I haven't forgiven you yet, Turles."

"Who gives a rat's ass. I don't need your approval!"

Raditz nibbled a tree branch. "Oh, I think we should fight and celebrate. What do you say, ouji?"

Vegeta nearly smiled in approval. "Hard lessons are everywhere, I think. Since Kakarot and Turles have unfinished buisness, I believe they should start the party. What say you, Kakarot?"

Kakarot and Turles squared off as the others watched. Turles smirked. "He won't be saying anything once I pound him into the ground."

Goku flipped a finger at his opponent. "This won't take long, koi.  
Not even a warmup!"

"A piece of gold says five minutes or less!" Nappa bellowed.

"You're ON" Raditz high slapped him.

Turles crouched in attack mode, tail lashing. "Welcome to a universe of pain, Kakarot."

Goku gave a mocking grin, crouching in response. "I'll buy you a ticket...jerk!"

Shrieking in rage, Turles leaped to attack...

THE END


	4. Chapter 2

**Monkey Moon 2 Chapter 2**

Turles hurled himself feet first at Goku. Remarkably, the other saiyan just stood still as the raging warrior bounced off harmlessly.

_"WHAT?_" dark eyes registered shock as he flipped to his feet. "Are you going to fight or what, Kakarot?"

Goku yawned. "Get on with it. You're amusing me." he mocked Turles with his own words from their previous encounter.

"You _dare!"_ He launched himself again.

Raditz nudged Vegeta. "Hn, will you allow challenge on Turles?"

The ouji smirked. "I have affection for the tasty fool. We'll eat him later at our leisure. Regardless of this nonsense, he will join the pack."

"He is gonn" Nappa stated simply, chomping on fruit. "They fight hard, but have soft wills."

"Kakarot will bend him soon enough, koi." Raditz watched Turles punch his brother wildly, having no effect. "My little brother is ignorant of what he does, even now."

The bald general grinned at the warring saiyans. "Ai, Turles but courts him. I smelled their heat earlier."

Vegeta settled comfortably alongside the others in thick grass. "Kakarot has yet to learn all of our mating rituals. He still has no idea why Turles offered him war, despite causing near calamity on the world he loves. I tried to explain it earlier, but I doubt that he believed me."

Their conversation momentarily stopped as a heaving Turles stared at the unmoving Kakarot.

"What have you done? How did your power get so high!" the fatigued saiyan demanded.

Goku laughed. "I was a match for you anyway, remember? Now I'm out of your league completely."

Turles snarled, balling his fists. "You'll have to prove it to me!"

"Your call." Goku shrugged, promptly cold cocking him in the face. Turles went hurtling across the meadow. Flailing wildly, he crashed into a tree. Moments passed as the groggy saiyan staggered up from debris.

"What in the seven hells..._how did you get so strong?"_

Goku mocked him, shaking a finger. "Now pay attention, because I'll only show this once." he began to glow.

Turles moved at him again. "No cheap tricks, Kakarot-" blinding golden aura forced him back like a cyclone.

"What insanity is this!" Turles staggered back, covering his eyes. "He glows like a thousand suns!"

The others grinned nearby. "Oh, this'll be good." Raditz commented.

Seconds later a golden saiyan stood defiantly. "Now come at me again, stupid."

Turles could only stare, speechless. He sensed the power before him.

"I...knew nothing of this before, when we met."

"Not surprising. You came to earth looking for trouble, and tried to kill my son."

Turles smirked. "Nothing personal. I just wanted power."

"Here's some." Goku fired a ki blast at him, embedding the flustered saiyan into a rock wall.

Vegeta nearly rolled over in laughter. "Krukka, have pity, Kakarot. I think Turles understands the truth now!"

A bedraggled and bloodied Turles stumbled from cracked rock. "All right, Kakarot...I acknowledge your strength."

Goku folded his arms, stern. "Like you had a choice." he powered down to normal.

"That mode...I've heard other saiyans speak of it as legend. But..."

"Super saiyan, Turles."

_"You?!" _

"Ai. So is Vegeta."

Turles looked in wonder at his prince. "Incredible...how is this power attained?"

Vegeta leaned against Raditz. "By work and heritage."

Turles pointed in rage at Goku. "But he's a low class soldier!"

Raditz coughed. "Looked in a _mirror _lately?"

Turles formed a power ring, hurling it at Raditz. Leaping to his feet, the maned saiyan punched it aside. The glowing orb exploded with force into the nearby jungle, destroying several trees.

"You're consistent, huerta (piece). Lucky for you I'm in a good mood...Kakarot's already beaten you to sauce."

"How dare you call me huerta!"

"Sit down before you fall down, fool" Vegeta instructed. "Saiyan pride is one thing, Turles...stupidity is another."

The exhausted warrior fell into the grass. "I need time to think."

Goku joined the others in the grass. "Don't hurt anything."

"You're hysterical, Kakarot."

"It's a different world for you, Turles. Deal with it."

A cool stare followed his comment.

()

Nappa hunted some venison awhile later. The saiyans ate in unusual silence by a campfire. Fruits and nuts went along with roasted meat for dessert. Finally full, the group stretched out, their bellies stuffed.

Turles edged over to Nappa. "Tell me something. About Kakarot...why did he change?"

The bald general opened a sleepy eye. "What do you mean?"

"He's different than before. The light in his eyes."

"Ah. Well, we returned to this little planet with the idea of releasing his saiyan blood."

Turles glanced over at the sleeping Goku draped over his prince. "I see."

"He was resistant and stubborn, admirable traits. But blood rules in the end."

"Why did he resist? When I offered him war, he acted in a most bizarre manner."

"Not surprising. He was raised among humans."

"No wonder he kept insisting his name was 'Goku'."

"We broke through that resistance...rather, Kakarot did."

Turles blinked. "Hn?"

"His true self achieved dominance. He plays the part of Goku now for his human friends."

Turles sank into soft underbrush. "This is at odds with our goal."

Nappa eyed the younger saiyan closely. "Maybe. It hardly matters, since earth is not our primary concern. Soon enough we'll be spacebound."

Turles glanced at the skies. "I spent most of my life in space. At times I weary of it."

"Your little band of pirates not prove satisfactory, eh?"

"To a point. They were loyal, but a poor substitute for my own people."

"That problem no longer exists for you. Have you no knowledge of your parents?"

"Vaguely. I remember explosions, and being placed in a ship with other saiyans."

Nappa turned, lifting an eyebrow. "What happened to them?"

"During the course of space travel, they either disappeared or were killed violently."

"How did you manage to survive?"

Turles looked down momentarily. "Any way necessary. Different aliens kept me for amusement, seeing no threat in a child. Sometimes I even escaped, living by my wits on the streets of alien worlds. After a time I ran across others who'd suffered a similar history."

Dark eyes sparked. "You were in charge, naturally."

Turles puffed a little. "Of course. I had learned to suppress my ki, so little attention was drawn. My associates and I gained access to a space ship. We found pirating to to fun, not to mention profitable."

Nappa sat up a little. "Take off that armor."

"Why?"

"The pack has no need of formality in a private setting. Look about you, Turles! None will bother us here."

The lost saiyan looked about. Vegeta and Kakarot dozed blissfully, wearing thin spandex training pants. Raditz was nearby, his thick tail draped over his brother's thigh. He purred in sleep. Golden skin was barely clad in snug shorts.

Turles inhaled the wild air, taking in sweet fragrances mingled with soil and water. The heady aroma of saiyan flesh pleased his senses no end. Slowly, his tail loosened and waved gently.

"Take off that armor, I said." Nappa ordered.

Turles snorted, but complied. In truth, the armor was a nuisance in the oppressive heat.

Nappa observed in appreciation. _Hn, another beauty... _

Turles smirked. "General, you're staring. I take it you approve?"

"You'd have made an excellent soldier in my fleet, boy. In any case,  
once you join the pack-"

Turles dropped his upper armor in the grass, plopping back down. "I haven't agreed to it. Besides, now that I'm immortal, things are different."

Instincts saved him a second later. He barely dodged a ki blast that nearly severed his head. An annoyed Vegeta no Ouji was sitting, hand outstretched and smoking.

"None dare refuse my invitation. You've been away from your people too long, Turles."

Turles lowered his head slightly. "No offense, my prince. I merely thought that I could resume my travels-"

Vegeta eyed him critically. "Have you ever bonded, Turles?"

"No, my prince. Only light mind touches, which allowed me to keep track of my comrades."

A sleepy Raditz reared up, yawning. His mane was full of sticks and leaves.

"Ai, fool...you have no concept of how a bond makes you feel."

Turles flushed. "I always found companionship when necessary!"

"Bah. Whores and favors. A bond completes you like nothing else."

Turles sniffed. "I did fine."

Raditz laughed out loud. "Ha! And those touches cooled your body, left you satisfied and whole?"

Turles fell back in the grass. "Nothing so dramatic. I got by, and when the need arose I took someone else."

"That will come to an end." Vegeta stated.

"But, ouji-"

"I warned you about whining, Turles. You compare pale touches to completion of the soul?"

"No."

Nappa stroked the thick tail. "Never wanted it, Turles?"

The younger saiyan flushed. "There were private moments when I wondered...if there could ever be more."

Kakarot yawned, finally speaking. "Far more awaits. Why delay?"

Soft growl. "I didn't ask _you,_ Kakarot. Joining the pack was Vegeta's invitation."

"At my request."

Turles blinked. "Your?"

Goku nearly smiled. "Ai, with some convincing."

Turles stared at his prince. "I don't understand. He refused war when I offered it once."

Vegeta sniffed. "Ask again, then. You will join the pack, Turles. Then will you experience heights of pleasure only another saiyan can give."

Turles' tail puffed. "There is much to consider."

Raditz purred as Nappa groomed him, picking out leaves and sticks. "Dive in, Turles. There's nothing to be gained by hesitation."

"Choice is not an option." Vegeta reminded Turles firmly.

"Still am I saiyan, Vegeta." Turles retorted. "I have pride."

"True. Blood will decide, Turles. When words fail, you will come."

"I've been on my own too long."

"And away from your own kind. Moon is two days distant, Turles."

Dark eyes went wide in anticipation. "A natural moon exists here!"

"Ai, we've run already several times."

Turles glanced high at jungle treetops. "To run again...it's been so long!"

"Time enough. Meanwhile, rest. We have our own schedule."

"Hn." Turles flopped down, feeling heavy and bleary from the heat. "Tired."

Raditz observed his brother again. _/Nappa, Kakarot considers challenge. See his eyes/ _

The bald general glanced at Goku, whose eyes never retreated from Turles. A strange fire flickered in the dark depths.

He snuffed the thick mane of hair from behind. _/When they roll, I would watch. Methinks Kakarot will be the one to break him./ _

Raditz gave a sly grin. _/Leftovers for us./_

Vegeta glared at them both, picking up through the pack link. _/Redatta! Go back to sleep./ _

Snickering, the mated pair plopped down. Goku nipped Vegeta's ear, tugging him into an embrace. With a happy sigh, the ouji curled around his significant other, tumbling into the grass as well. Moments later his eyes closed.

_Ah, my kingdom... _

THE END


	5. Chapter 3

**Monkey Moon 2 Chapter 3**

The saiyans slept soundly through the early evening hours. Turles wakened in silence, easing up to a sitting postion. Moist dew clung to velvet like skin. Dark eyes roamed, sparkling in waning sunlight.

_For the first time in years, I feel at peace. I can't remember the last time I slept so soundly_.

He watched the sleeping couples. _Completion. Something I've yet to attain, though I've felt the heady taste of power. Perhaps Vegeta was right. To be among my own people again is something I would have scarce believed. _

A rare smile curved his lips no one saw. _Hn, to run again without restraint...delicious._

Turles crouched now, tail waving gently. A familiar scent wafted his way. Kakarot_. Perhaps other things should be in focus now. Could I have been mistaken about you? _

Making a decision, he glided over to the resting Goku and Vegeta. He plopped down silently behind Goku, close but not touching. Soft sniffs.

_He is beautiful. And the ouji is a dream given flesh. Dare I think? _

Slitted eyes watched Turles in silence. Not everyone was sleeping.

_/Raditzu./ _

_/Eh? Let me sleep more, Nappa./ _

_/Sleep later. There's a show going on./ _

A grunt, soft snarl.

_/Quiet, fool! Open your eyes a crack./ _

The sly saiyans watched through thick lashes, feigning sleep. Knowing grins curled their lips.

_/Ah, this should prove interesting now./ _

_/Kkk...little brother started courtship. Now begins the dance./ _

Turles sidled alongside Goku. Intense eyes roamed sculpted perfection. Carefully he leaned down, snuffing softly against golden skin. His tail fuzzed in response. Raditz and Nappa continued their secret observation.

_/He likes Kakarot's reek./ _

_/Don't we all? See, his nose krinkles. A good stink always leaves an impression./ _

_/Vegeta will allow this, since he offered the gift./ _

Turles slowly ran a hand along Goku's shoulder, spacing his fingers. Skin like velvet smoothed to his touch. He watched Vegeta sleep next. The handsome prince appeared totally relaxed, his features soft in the dim light.

Raditz suppressed a snicker. _/Temptation. He considers Kakarot's invitation./ _

Nappa lay against his mate. _/Hn...I can smell Turles from here. If the fool won't jump his bones, I will./ _

Raditz shifted, pinning Nappa's right arm to the ground. _/I think not./ _

_/Jealous/ _

/Be still./

Turles observed his own skin against Kakarot's. Deep honey next to rich bronze. Soft lick of lips as he scented their mingled fragrance.

Now another played at sleep. Vegeta turned slightly, tilting his head towards a tasty smell. Both very familiar...

He barely peeped through his lashes_. /Hn, it didn't take long./_

Turles was unaware he was being observed. Bolder now, he snuffed along the nape of Goku's neck, savoring musky fragrance.

Raditz nearly growled. _/Horny fool...Kakarot hasn't a clue./_

Nappa elbowed him to be still. _/It's been a long time for Turles, I can tell. Wait a bit, then we can- / _

_/You can what?/ _

_/You woke me up with loud thinking./ _

_/Not Kakarot, apparently./ _

Vegeta still appeared to be sleeping. _/No. The huerta lays like a stone./ _

/_Turles has smelled him enough!/ _

_/Beware, Radtizu. I understand your right, but Kakarot is still mine./ _

_/Hn, I know that pleasure.../ _

_/Shut up, Nappa/ _

_/We never had our time together, Vegeta./ _

_/Go roll with Nappa. I'll hear no more./_

Soft purring interrupted their mind games. The other saiyans watched as Turles slowly licked the nape of Goku's neck, trailing a wet stroke down across a golden shoulder.

Vegeta twitched a lip. _/Well if that doesn't wake him, nothing will./_

Goku felt muzzy and warm. A cocoon of heat surrounded him with fragrant spice. Something wet caressed, teasing his senses...

_feels good. _

Musky thick strands rubbed against his cheek, neck.

_so soft. _

A light touch, barely a stroke. Down his arm, over his thighs.

_tickles. _

He purred in response, a trilling sound. Turles nuzzled, rubbing his wild mop against another.

Nappa and Raditz stole a quick peep.

_/Krukka, I never suspected he wanted Kakarot that much./_

Nappa elbowed his mate in the gut. _/Hn...I sensed it when we talked./ _

_/His scent, Nappa./ _

_/Ai, he thinks to hide his season...impossible to his own kind./ _

_/Futile. Like Vegeta said, we'll eat him later anyway./ _

_/Methinks he would dine on Kakarot first./ _

_/I dislike that! Perhaps I'll try for him myself./ _

_/Enough, Raditzsu/ _

_/Ai, maybe a sandwich...but my first right is Kakarot/ _

_/Stop this shit before I crack your skull on a rock./ _

They quickly shut their eyes again as Turles sat up. The lost saiyan was thinking as he watched Goku sleep.

_/My offer didn't go to waste, then. He pleases my eye...and nose. But I have no chance against Vegeta in challenge. What to do?/ _

Nappa secretly opened an eye again. _/He wrestles with his blood./ _

Raditz snuffed, rolling over. _/Asshole. He dosen't know our prince promised him as a gift./ _

_/To Kakarot, Raditz. Remember that/ _

_/Maybe. Remember, he has yet to join the pack./ _

_/Hn, there's a thought./ _

_/Are you two finished?/ _

_/Ah, Vegeta.../ _

_/Watch the show and be silent. I'm enjoying this, myself./ _

_/Turles wants Kakarot, ouji./ _

_/No shit, fool. He's no threat to our private bond./ _

_/I'm his brother./ _

_/Turles may not be the only one in season, I suspect./ _

_/That's beside the point.../ _

A loud growl interrupted everything. Goku sat up slowly, sharp teeth glistening as he yawned. Blinking blearily he stared at everyone, eyes unfocused.

Vegeta propped up on an elbow, grinning. "Are you always so foul tempered when you wake up, Kakarot?"

Turles sat next to him hopefully. Skilled hands started picking grass from the thick maze of hair.

"Wha?" Goku turned his head slightly at the personal touch. "Turles?"

The other saiyan turned him around again, continuing. "Ai, Kakarot."

Vegeta could barely contain a smile. "No harm, koi. Besides, you need a good grooming."

"Surely." Turles responded, picking away. Deft fingers separated dense strands, pulling blades of grass one by one.

Goku frowned. "But-"

Raditz sat up abruptly, followed by Nappa. "Eventide!" the burly saiyan nearly yelled.

Vegeta snorted. "Is anyone deaf here? Stop bellowing!"

Turles purred innocently. "Eventide, Raditzu. You disapprove?"

Raditz growled. "There's much I could say-" Nappa punched him in the head.

Goku stared at Turles. "What are you doing beside me?"

His near lookalike stared in turn. "I don't understand?"

Vegeta growled at his mate. "Kakarot, you dolt. You're confusing him!"

"How? What did I do!"

The other saiyans laughed. Goku's face darkened in anger.

"What's so damn funny?"

Nappa roared with mirth. "Vegeta, take your foolish mate aside and explain, eh?"

The ouji stretched, standing and straightening his tail. "Kakarot, let's go for a walk."

Goku sniffed, still confused. "Why do I smell like Turles?"

Turles growled softly. "You don't like it?"

Vegeta pulled his shocked mate to his feet. "Come on, I say!"

()

Turles stretched out again under night skies. "We need a fire. The breezes are damp and chill in this meadow."

Raditz stood, gathering wood shards. "Hn, seems like we have enough fire around here already."

"I make my own choices, Raditz."

"So will the pack, loudmouth."

"Ha! You would challenge, then?"

Raditz looked him over. Darkness was no problem for saiyan vision.

"You're well made, Turles. Don't let it go to your head."

Turles stroked his chest languidly. "Many have said so...few have I favored."

"Krukka, what an ego." Nappa grunted, blasting the wood. A crackling fire soon illuminated them all in stark orange shadow.

"Ai, like Vegeta's. But he is prince." Raditz plopped down again. "Two days until moon, Turles...then will you join."

"Perhaps. We're all immortal now, so all choices exist."

Nappa hissed through his teeth. "Our patience won't be gentle in two days. Preen at the riverbank until then."

Turles rolled on his stomach and closed his eyes. "Two days." he murmured.

()

Vegeta coiled tails as he walked with his mate down a jungle path.  
Vines and wild overgrowth covered the natural walkway. The steady buzz of insects hummed the atmosphere.

"Vegeta, what was that all about with Turles?"

Dark eyes sparkled in the night. "First tell me how you feel."

"Feel? About what?"

"Just in general."

Goku paused, glancing skyward. "Remarkably relaxed."

"Sense anything in your sleep?"

A frown. "Yeah, come to think of it. Prickly heat, and something wet."

Vegeta licked his lips. "Enjoy it?"

Goku misunderstood. "Koi, you're insatiable." he nuzzled.

The ouji grinned as he was grabbed. "Idiot. That wasn't me!"

"What? Then-"

"Turles."

"T-Turles! But why? It makes no sense!"

Vegeta pulled him down to sit. "It makes perfect sense. This is why I needed to talk to you privately."

Goku snorted. "I don't need a facts of life lesson, Vegeta."

"In this case you do."

"No you don't. I smelled his heat all day. Is Turles in season?"

Vegeta sighed heavily. "He's getting there. In two days he most likely will trigger everyone."

A thick eyebrow lifted. "Into doing what?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Do you realize what you've done?"

"No."

"Krukka. Kakarot, you have healthy instincts, but they rage in every direction. More, you still don't know all the mating rituals of our people."

"So tell me, for crying out loud."

Vegeta noted the shortness of temper. "Hn, his scent works your body already. An offer was made and accepted."

"What the hell are you talking about? All I know is that I woke up next to Turles, wearing his reek."

Vegeta punched his arm, eyes flashing. "Idiot. When you first clashed, Turles offered you war. I told you before a saiyan only does that for a prospective mate."

"But you're my mate. "

"Saiyan packs share several bonds and mates. We went over the complexity of this before."

"Ai, I remember. Sounds like a glorified orgy."

Vegeta leered at him. "You did extremely well, as I recall."

Goku flushed. "Where's Turles come into all this?"

"He wanted you before, even in your unenlightened state. Had you agreed to his terms, he would have been your mate, not me."

"No way!"

"Ai. Gohan was the key reason you clashed, true?"

Goku glowered, sniffing. "Turles was a wicked bastard. One minute he offered me his hand, and the next...he ruthlessly tried to destroy Gohan."

Vegeta purred. "A difficult thing to reconcile, but not impossible for a saiyan."

Goku snarled. "I don't know!"

Vegeta kissed his ear. "Hn, the blood boils. You proved your strength to him after he made offer. Turles made the only conclusion possible, that you wanted him."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. He's accepted your proposal."

Goku gawked. "My...what? I didn't do anything!"

Vegeta yawned, stretching against his mate. "Hn, everything. Besides, you find him attractive. A saiyan always senses such things, Kakarot."

Goku was sullen. "Maybe. Even so, I never gave him cause to expect anything between us."

"Don't be ridiculous. He will join the pack, and sooner or later your bond with him will grow. Turles admires strength, as any saiyan would."

"Vegeta, this is getting too complicated."

"No it isn't. Heed your instincts, koi. Remember when you came to us? It's much the same for Turles. On moon night, all pretense will stop."

Goku purred, nuzzling. He rolled his fragrant prince over in tall grass. "I've enough to keep me busy here."

The ouji laughed gently, coiling tails. "Hentai. He wants you, you want him."

"You're the one I love, Vegeta."

A nip on his ear. "All things in good time. Sleep, koi. The jungle is wild and warm this night."

Kakarot settled in his mate's embrace. "Hai" soon thick lashes fluttered in sleep.

The ouji braced against a tree as he cradled the dark head. A small smile touched his lips.

_The moon can't be denied. We'll eat after they play. _

THE END


	6. Chapter 4

**Monkey Moon 2 Chapter 4**

Raditz slipped inside the cave keep and stared at the chronometer.

_Hn, it's nearly one a.m. Vegeta and Kakarot must be partying. _

_/Pay a little more attention to me, Raditzsu./ _

The maned saiyan glanced up in distraction. _/Nappa. You're awake again/ _

_/Ai. Now come back outside and warm my bones./ _

Raditz smiled to himself as he turned off the generator and padded out again. _/Cold, in the jungle? Perhaps you're getting old./ _

_/Perhaps you should get your ass out here./ _

"Ha!" the saiyan's powerful form glided into the dark. His mate lay in a tangle of shrubs, beckoning. Turles sat close to the fire, serene.

Raditz approached them both. "It appears no one sleeps well this night."

Turles glanced up. "I suspect Kakarot and Vegeta are resting by now."

Raditz blinked, flopping next to him. "What affair is that of yours?"

"Ask yourself. Pack rules, Raditzsu."

Nappa edged up on an elbow, his fierce features stern. "The same pack you will join, Turles. Don't think to reap the benefits without sharing."

The lost saiyan stared at him, tail fuzzing. "The pleasure I choose is my own."

"Define it." Nappa was annoyed. "And beware what you say."

Turles watched Raditz as he spoke. "I would please Kakarot first, since I find his offer acceptable."

"Brazen bastard." Raditz snarled.

"Our prince is most generous, I know." Turles continued. "I wouldn't presume unless he granted it. I would please him also."

Nappa smirked. "Hn. What else?"

Turles looked Raditz over. "I have no objection to...other pursuits. Everyone is comely and strong."

Raditz gave a slow smile. "You have good taste. But I think caution is in order, until you join us fully."

Turles waved his tail. "Caution in a saiyan? A contradiction to be sure."

Nappa growled, edging closer to the fire. "Krukka! Cool your cock and stop thinking about Kakarot!"

Raditz flushed. "I never said-"

"You don't have to. He's with Vegeta now!"

Turles tilted his head, grinning. "His is first right, I believe."

Nappa sat up fully now. "Stop instigating, Turles. He's my mate."

Turles sniffed, looking at powerful thighs. "Some things definitely run in the family. Perhaps we'll know each other better, Raditz."

Radtiz waved his own tail in a taunt. "Indeed. You posess a sharp tongue, but still have favor in my eyes."

Turles glanced at the bald general. "And you, Nappa?"

An elaborate yawn. "Eye candy. There's much to be said for experience, boy. Let moon decide...we all agreed on your return."

Turles looked him over next. "Hn..."

"Ask Kakarot about my skill."

Dark eyes lit up. "Oh? You mean, the two of you already-"

Nappa laughed wickedly, his tail flailing about. "I'm the reason he _turned,_ boy."

"Krukka." Turles stared in surprise.

"A fluke!" Raditz snarled. "But for a turn of events, it would have been me."

"Ah, but all things turn, don't they?" a familiar voice sounded. So preoccupied were the saiyans in their discussion they never sensed the ouji approaching. Bare feet padded silently as the scantily clad Vegeta grinned.

Radtiz glowered. "You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"An interesting choice of words, Raditz. I see everyone's up again."

Nappa stared into dark jungle. "Where's Kakarot?"

Vegeta stretched, plopping down at the fire. "Worn out. He'll join us shortly."

Turles watched in appreciation, savoring mingled scents on his prince. "A night well spent, no doubt."

Vegeta looked at him with meaning. "Ai, Turles. Dawn is still hours away. Your prince requires a favor."

Turles brightened. "Anything, my prince."

"Fetch Kakarot here."

"Surely he'll come in his own time."

'True, but I want him here. Is that a difficult task for you?"

Turles leaped to his feet in excitement. "I would please you, Vegeta."

The ouji yawned, leaning against Raditz. "You already have. Now begone. Gently convince him to rejoin us."

The bare chested saiyan strutted off, tail swishing. "Leave it to my talents, prince. We'll return soon!"

Nappa snorted once Turles disappeared into fragrant jungle. "This night has more twists and turns than a soap opera."

"You deliberately sent him after Kakarot, Vegeta." Raditz growled. "We all know why!"

Vegeta nibbled on a tree branch, shrugging. "Raditz, perhaps you should start with Kakarot under moon. That itch of yours grows uncontrollable."

The maned saiyan purred. "Forgive my eagerness, ouji. But Kakarot's heat has eluded me since last moon. I weary of waiting."

"Horny asshole." Nappa cuffed him. "Pay more attention to me! I won't say it again."

Raditz rubbed his sore head. "Why be jealous? All are in the pack."

Vegeta glanced at deep jungle. "Not all. But give it time."

Nappa licked his lips. "Ah, _sweet memories." _

Raditz growled again. "Who has it bad now? Stop throwing that up!"

The bald general settled back in thick grass, enjoying himself. "You might say Kakarot owes his 'tail' to me. Such a lovely debt."

"Shiksha. Stuff it, Nappa."

"Is that any way to speak to me, sweetcakes?"

Vegeta laughed heartily. "You two are priceless!"

"You resist intincts here, Vegeta?" Raditz was curious. "After all, Turles has yet to join and Kakarot is your mate."

"Turles belongs to Kakarot. In turn, he will belong to us as well. Why be jealous? A prince always treats his subjects well. We are joined in eternity, so why be petty?"

"All that being said-"

"Kakarot is still MINE in the end." Vegeta growled. "Pack or no, all had best remember. None of you have him without my permission."

Nappa snarled. "So you've said."

"And I'll say it a thousand times to your thick skull. Raditz has first rights, but not above mine. Wait your turn, Nappa."

Raditz flopped down. "Fuck it. I'm going back to sleep!"

()

_I can smell him. _

Turles smiled to himself. Perhaps the situation would work in his favor.

_Hn, that power...I would savor it when we touch. _

He stripped down to snug briefs, padding quietly through jungle growth. Goku's trail was strong, leading him like a beacon to a small stream. Feeling wicked, Turles waved his tail along shrubbery and trees, musking his scent over Goku's.

A smirk. _Hn, he'll bitch about that...not that I care. _

The dark saiyan peeped through a glade, catching scent on a gentle breeze. What he saw made his breath hitch in appreciation. Goku stood thigh high in cool water, his chiseled back flexing. Fat ass cheeks peeped above the water's surface, graced by a thick tail looping lazily. The handsome saiyan's profile was outlined against the night sky even as his eyes closed in bliss. Goku splashed water over his shoulders, down his chest. Trilling purrs filled the air as he bathed in quiet satisfaction.

Turles was pretty satisfied himself. _Shit. I should jump him, Vegeta be damned._ he grinned at the suicidal thought.

Licking his lips hungrily, Turles edged along the waterbank, his eyes feasting on the rich sight of honeyed flesh. Goku swirled his hips in an insanely erotic gesture, back arching and rippling. An impressive coil of blue black fur dipped in and out of the water.

Turles felt himself tightening as his tail bristled. Turning upwind, he planned a surprise as he circled along the sandy banks.

But a sudden breeze betrayed him. Goku stiffened suddenly, his tail suspended over the water's surface. Dark eyes snapped open.

Turles froze in his tracks. Goku spun wildly in his direction. The two saiyans stared for nearly a minute before speaking.

"Turles." the voice was low, dangerous. "What are you doing here?"

"Our prince sent me to find you."

Goku looked him over suspiciously, a strange light in his eyes. "Now you have."

Turles stepped swiftly into the water, tail lashing wildly. "Now I have!" his face lit with a predatory gleam, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Stand back!" Goku growled, teeth flashing.

Turles snarled in turn. "Kakarot, the jungle is hot this night." a greenish black tail stroked Goku's back.

Strong hands shoved Turles back. _"Bedakkta!_ Go cool off."

Turles glanced at Goku's hands, noting he held a small plant soap. "I will wash you."

"I can wash myself, Turles. Return to the others!"

"All in good time." bronzed hands massaged a golden chest. Goku swore, punching Turles in the stomach.

_"I won't warn you again!"_ he snarled, tail bristling now.

"Then don't." Turles gave a soft reply. He abruptly pulled Goku close, coiling tails around their waists.

"Are...you...insane?" Goku panted, feeling warmth rolling to his groin.

Turles nuzzled, nipping his ear. "Kro'-kee, kaei."_ (I would please you). _

Goku grimaced against rising pleasure. "Kuk-keei'a-kejj!" _(I have love)! _

Turles brushed lips, cupping the fine ass. "Ky'u-kwee-klliii-kejj-  
khni-kunn." _(Don't deny us. Love me this moon). _

"Shit" Goku's eyes closed in delight as Turles licked his throat.

_Krukka, he smells good... _

Hot tongue bathed his jawline. Goku gripped muscled arms tightly. With tremendous effort he held Turles back.

"Are you trying to confuse me?" he panted, heaving.

Hot eyes were on him steadily. "There is no confusion, Kakarot. You chose me, I chose you."

Goku swallowed. "Vegeta is my mate-"

"His permission sends me here." Turles leaned in for a kiss. Goku pulled up, barely.

"He..._wants_ you here?"

Dark eyes were smoky now. "Hai. Don't _you?"_ a greenish black tail waved high, musking the air.

Goku sniffed, senses hazing. "Too complicated..." he drifted off. Hot hands were everywhere, massaging his flesh.

"Turles." Goku arched against the other saiyan, his body betraying him. Turles took the plant soap and turned him around.

"Let me." he purred, lathering golden flesh from behind. Goku mewed, leaning back into the warm embrace. Turles' expert touch soaped his chest and groin before rolling down his arms. A rock hard erection stood stiffly above the cool water's surface.

"Aiii" Goku moaned thinly, bucking against his companion. Turles rasped, his own desire on edge now. A bulging erection strained under the wet fabric of his shorts. He rubbed his impressive length between plump ass cheeks. Goku's tail whipped around his back, holding him in place.

Turles reached around the tapered waist, milking Goku's foam covered cock slowly. His other hand held and squeezed the heavy sacs underneath.

Goku gasped wordlessly, arching and twisting as his head flew back over Turles' shoulder. Hot tongue lapped his ear. Wild thoughts tangled his mind as the universe tilted in red fogged passion.

"K-k-akarottt..."Turles jerked behind him as Goku's tail tip pushed into wet heat. The fat ass banged against Turles' swollen cock, giving delighful pain and pressure. Turles clutched his lover desperately, yanking him to completion. Goku screamed, firing a creamy trail across the water. Turles roared behind him seconds later, flooding his shorts as the delcious tail tip rubbed his sweet spot.

The two saiyans shivered, catching their breath and wits. Turles pulled Goku low into the water.

"Kakarot." he purred, his expression dreamy. "That was wonderful."

Goku turned around slowly, a nasty smile curving his lips. Turles watched in wonder as the dark saiyan turned golden, his hair standing on end.

Aqua eyes glazed with lust. "Ai, Turles." he gripped the other saiyan by the chin. "Vegeta was right. I will have you, after all." he yanked Turles into a wet kiss. Their tails knotted briefly.

They were observed a short distance away. The pack stood downwind, watching in silence. Sly smiles betrayed their thoughts as they crouched in shrubs.

_/Your plan worked, Vegeta./ _

_/True, Nappa. My love loses control, as always. Again he turns in heat./ _

_/Ai, he went super saiyan on me, too./ _

Raditz snarled softly. _/My turn. At least they didn't complete the mating./_

Vegeta nodded. _/That is for moon, when Turles finally joins. It is all but concluded now./_

The pack watched their golden and dark saiyan kiss feverishly,  
submerged to the waist. Tails lashed, spraying water everywhere in passion.

_/It is enough!/_ Raditz was annoyed now.

Nappa slobbered, seeing Goku and Turles tongue kissing in frenzy. _/Not quite...hopefully they'll go all the way next, and-/ _

Vegeta punched him in the head. _/Fool. The sweetest candy is yet to be eaten./ _

Raditz pointed in silence. _/Kakarot turns back. Perhaps the waters have cooled them a bit./_

The super saiyan returned to normal. Twin dark heads nuzzled quietly now.

Nappa poked his prince in the side._ /Should we head back now?/ _

Vegeta stepped out from cover. /_Only in plain sight./ _

Goku and Turles immediately spied the others strutting to water's edge.

"Vegeta! You were here all along?"

The ouji folded his arms. "Ai, koi...good party?"

Goku flashed a sinister smile. "That was a dirty trick, Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged. "Maybe. Was it difficult, Kakarot?"

Goku stroked Turles on the cheek. "Not at all."

Raditz put hands on hips. "The choice is made, Turles. Your path is clear."

Turles nodded, stepping out of the stream. He pulled Goku along by the hand.

"I would be with my familiy."

Growls and snarls filled the night skies in celebration.

THE END


	7. Chapter 5

**Monkey Moon 2 Chapter 5**

Nappa flopped over his significant other. Sleepily he blinked to awareness, glancing up at dawn skies. Radtiz snored next to him, his thick chest rumbling in sleep. Nappa covered his ears.

_Krukka, it's worse than listening to a blow whale. _

The powerfully built general smothered his mate's face with an arm. Raditz snorted, jerking awake.

"Whuf fu Futhhtt!"

"Stop that damn racket. I'd rather listen to the jungle this morning!"

Raditz pushed the arm away. "Huh. Can't even finish a good night's rest."

Nappa nipped his ear. "I'm surprised you could sleep at all."

Raditz sank into their bed of leaves, eating one. His thick tail coiled Nappa's. "Why not?"

Nappa glanced over at Turles, who slept contentedly near Kakarot and Vegeta. "You seemed preoccupied with last night's activities."

Raditz sighed, rolling over. "Koi, be patient with me. I admit lusting...the blood runs hot. Kami, I would taste Kakarot's flesh."

"As would I, but be mindful of what Vegeta said. And there is still Turles."

"Hn...perhaps I'll have another course."

Nappa grinned, appreciating the bronzed form. "Ai, second helpings. My bones do itch from curiosity-"

Raditz considered. "I did say he had favor in my eyes. Vegeta has first choice for the initiation, however."

Nappa pulled his chin. "He's more than a pretty bauble. Still, I wonder at his differences from Kakarot. There are many, and I would plumb them all."

Radtiz growled, pushing his mate flat on the ground. "You have a habit of poking your cock in all sorts of places."

Nappa slobbered. "One delightful place or two...I'm thinking of one such place right now."

"Hentai. Watch them roll, assuming you don't pile on."

Dark eyes sparked. "A delicious thought. Double buns to go!"

Raditz punched him in the head. The two tumbled end over end in the grass. Snarls and growls filled the air.

Turles sat up blearily, yawning. "I'm starved."

Vegeta edged up next, scratching his ass. "Hn...I could do with a nice barbeque myself."

They paused, watching Nappa and Radditz exchange blows. Punches gave way to caresses, as Raditz gave his mate a sloppy kiss.

"Maybe we should go hunt while they play." Turles observed.

Vegeta poked at the sleeping Goku. "Ai, I'm not in the mood for a floor show this morning."

Goku rolled over, still sleepy. "What's all the noise?"

Vegeta pointed. "Over there."

Goku turned, seeing his brother slop over Nappa. He made a face.

"Krukka, what got all that going!"

Turles scratched his head. "Some yammer about poking cocks in places."

"Say what?"

"Who cares, Kakarot?" Turles edged to his side. "We should hunt while it's early."

Goku rubbed his stomach. "Huh...I could do with a nice, fat antelope."

Vegeta stood, stretching. "No time like the present. Now if we could get those two off each other..."

Goku sprung to his feet. "No problem." he kicked Raditz in the backside.

"Get up! You can play later."

Raditz snarled, rolling off a heaving Nappa. "Who the hell asked you?"

Goku glared down. "We're hunting breakfast. Either come along or starve!"

Nappa grunted. "That's a hell of a choice." he grumbled.

The ouji laughed. "Eat or screw, Nappa. Make a decision now."

The bald general stumbled up. "This time I'll pick food."

Raditz rubbed his aching groin. "You would."

()

The saiyans were quite talkative over their second meal. Lively conversation laced with sexual innuendo bantered back and forth. They sat in a circle near the river, tails swishing playfully.

Nappa belched, patting his full stomach. "I'm glad I picked food. I was hungrier than I thought."

Raditz sniffed. "So was I, but not for the same thing."

Turles purred, finishing his fruit. "A cool dip is in order. The sun is bright today and getting hotter."

Vegeta plopped on his back lazily. "One more day until moon...what to do in the meantime?"

Goku grabbed his tail, nipping it. "I can come up with something!"

Vegeta twitched, shivered. "Sss...do you think of nothing else?"

"No. Neither do you!"

Raditz crunched on a thigh bone. "I'm surprised you haven't mentioned that ningen of yours, Kakarot. Or Gohan."

"Gohan's fine, and Chi Chi knows the situation. I'll go back there for a visit today."

Turles glanced over. "Gohan?"

Goku flashed sharp teeth. "That's my son. The one you tried to kill."

A sigh. "I regret that."

"Save it, Turles. I still haven't forgiven you."

Turles cocked his head. "When, then?"

Goku spluttered in shock. "Give it up!"

Raditz laughed heartily. "Krukka, you're a hard head, Kakarot. But remember what I told you!"

Goku glared at his sibling. "Ai, I remember. There's no more to say on the subject!"

The ouji ate nuts, cracking the shells open with his teeth. "Koi, you still foolishly resist your blood. Aren't you past that yet?"

"I've got a problem with anyone that tries to harm my child."

Vegeta pulled his tail, ruffling it. "So go visit. And stop holding the past against Turles."

Goku flared again. "I'm too angry, Vegeta."

Strong hands massaged his shoulders. "At Turles or something else?"

Nappa observed him. "Have a bit of fun with the ningen, Kakarot. It will help cool your blood until moon."

Goku sighed, visibly trying to calm down. "What about the rest of you?"

Raditz grabbed a fistful of nuts from the pile. "We can regulate the burn a bit. Nothing that a little fighting won't help."

Turles purred softly, swishing his tail. "So many thoughts run my mind. I can barely wait!"

The ouji grinned. "Relish everything from here on out, Turles. We do what we want, when we want. Time is a whim to us now."

"Gods." Nappa raised his fists to the skies. "Once we begin our space travels, we'll be worshipped as Gods!"

Vegeta laughed madly. "Rulers of the universe!"

Goku made a face. "An entire universe?"

Raditz flopped on his side. "Why not? An interesting concept, really. We police each galaxy in turn, bending them to our will. Think of all the opposition to our plans! The challenge would make any saiyan sing."

Goku's eyes gleamed. "Fighting forever..."

"Beings of great power will attempt to interfere." Turles added. "How delicious...the conquest of gods laid at our feet!"

Goku stood, stretching. "I need to see my son before we remake the fabric of reality."

Vegeta watched him. "I know the notion seems farfetched, koi. But think...we gain strength after each battle. An eternity of fighting will make our power unfathomable."

"No doubt." an odd idea struck the saiyan as he paused, staring at Turles.

"Hn..."

Raditz nudged Nappa, grinning. _/He gives Turles the eye...will they play now, and give us a show?/ _

Nappa rolled his eyes in silence.

The ouji snickered. "I see a gleam, Kakarot. What do you plan?"

Goku smirked. "A trick on a certain wife of mine. She booby trapped the bedroom two days ago to keep me from leaving. I wish to return the favor."

Turles immediately stood, stroking Goku with his tail. "May I be of assistance?"

Goku watched the tail caress his legs. Prickly heat, and a small shiver ran up his spine. He pushed it away gently.

"Turles, must you constantly touch me?"

"Ai, Kakarot. After our kiss in the stream I think of nothing else."

Nappa coughed pointedly. "Hah! He's a hell of a kisser, I'll grant that!"

Goku stared coldly.

Turles laughed. "Agreed, Nappa. I wonder if there's more under moon?"

Goku turned to him. "You offered to help, Turles."

The bronzed saiyan had a glow on. "Anything."

Goku glanced up before cold cocking Turles again. The other saiyan went sailing into a tree. The group roared with laughter as the lost saiyan bounced, going airborne.

"Well struck, brother!" Raditz approved, pointing as an angry Turles wedged himself free.

"What the hell was that for, Kakarot!" he snarled, balling his fists.

Goku gave him a finger. "For no reason. I was still angry at you and needed to get it out of my system."

Vegeta held his sore sides. "No wonder I love you so, Kakarot. Be gentle, Turles will dance soon enough."

"I need him for something else."

Turles shook bark from his hair. "Maybe. Maybe not!"

Goku folded his arms, smug. "You'll do as I say."

Turles was sullen. "Don't order me around, Kakarot. I'm not a slave."

Goku ignored him, stalking his near lookalike. His tail swayed as he strutted with casual arrogance. Circling the annoyed Turles, Goku laughed out loud.

"Why not? You seem to like me."

Vegeta smiled with pride. _Kami, he's come a long way...this is what I've longed to see!_

Raditz had similar thoughts. We'll touch come moon, little brother. _You've eluded me long enough!_

Nappa licked his lips_. One or the other. Why not both? Ai, we'll all taste the flavor. _

Turles growled. "What is your plan, Kakarot? These others eye us like candy!"

Goku held out his hand as Nappa moved. "Stay there! It isn't time yet."

The bald general slobbered again. "I've thoughts of a double dip. Surely I'll get a lot, eh?"

"Shiksha. Will a skull fracture do? Be still a minute!"

"Heh. I love it when you talk rough, Kakarot. It suits you."

Vegeta sat against a tree. "Patience, Nappa. I would hear Kakarot's plot."

Goku barely suppressed a smile. "I want Turles to wear my ghi outfit."

Turles made a face. "That ghastly orange gear..."

Raditz laughed. "Yeah, I see where this is going."

The ouji smirked. "A switch ploy, Kakarot?"

Goku eyed Turles specutively. "Can you seduce my wife?"

Turles sniffed. "Surely...but why? I don't want her, Kakarot."

"There's another problem." Raditz commented.

"What?"

"Your voices are too different. What do you plan to do about that?"

Goku patted his foot, annoyed. "Damn...forgot about that-"

"Sickness." Nappa stated.

"What?"

Nappa pointed at his neck. "Pretend you have a bad throat. Ask her to give you medicine." a snicker.

Turles scratched out a reply. "Lahhk thisss?"

Goku laughed. "Perfect."

Raditz snorted in disapproval. "I still don't know if it's workable, Kakarot. Besides, Turles' coloring will give him away."

"I doubt that." Vegeta stated. "Humans have an amazing capacity for ignorance. They see what they remember, not what is."

Nappa grunted in agreement. "The resemblence is strong enough to confuse the woman. I doubt she'll even care about the other differences."

Raditz flashed his teeth again. "A game only, then."

"Raditzu." Vegeta warned. "Go cool yourself in the lake."

"I'm fine, ouji."

"I think not. Your scent grows, and I don't want any fighting just now."

"A fight of short duration, prince." Turles chimed in, arrogance in his tone.

Raditz glared at him. "The moon will decide, Turles. Beware...I might wander your way."

"Not if I'm there." Nappa snarled, tail lashing.

"Like hell!"

"Turles will be with me!" Goku blurted without thinking. The others stared in surprise.

Vegeta eyed his mate critically. "Indeed. What about your prince?"

Goku glanced around at smug faces. "Stop it, Vegeta. You know what I mean!"

"Oh, the little excursion with your wife."

"Yes, 'that'!"

Vegeta shrugged. "What will you do in the meantime?"

Goku grinned wickedly. "Watch through the keyhole."

Raditz laughed out loud. "Delightful...still a true pervert, little brother!"

A sly sneer. "You didn't complain under moon, as I recall."

Nappa licked his lips. "Get going, before I jump your bones again."

Goku spared them a satisfied smile when something furry brushed his hip. He half turned.

_"Turles-" _

The dark eyes held fire and lust. "Ai, Kakarot...only hours away."

Goku stood back, mindful of the others watching. "Enough, Turles. Do me this favor first. We'll talk of other things later."

"Heh, talk." Nappa smirked.

Turles looked Goku over intensely. "I still think of our kiss-"

"Get your mind off of that!"

A greenish black tail waved gently. "Never. You feel the same, Kakarot. I can smell it."

Goku glanced down as Turles gripped his hand. "Just because I'm excited-"

"I turn you on."

"Save the show for later!" Raditz snarled.

Vegeta sniffed. "My generosity has limits. Both of you get going!"

()

Goku and Turles walked outside the Son house hours later. Turles wore Goku's orange ghi. His appearance met with approval.

"Will this work?"

"Just remember to conceal your voice, Turles. I'll be outside."

"Was it really necessary to suppress our ki?"

Goku peered around the back yard. "Ai, or Gohan would be suspicious."

They ducked behind shrubs as Chi Chi emerged with baskets of clean clothes. The slim brunette hummed to herself.

"Not bad to look at." Turles commented gently.

Goku sighed. "No, that's the least of our problems. Get ready for my signal."

Chi Chi kept her mind on simple tasks as much as possible. Any deeper thoughts were too painful. _Nothing like fresh clothes early in the morning...I'll hang these up now so they'll be dry this afternoon. _

Goku meanwhile pointed, indicating that Turles make his appearance. With a quick nod, the lost saiyan bounded up. A startled Chi Chi nearly dropped her basket.

"Goku! What in heaven's name are you doing!"

Turles pointed at his throat. "SSrroooy. Sooree."

She stared at him. "What on earth is wrong with your voice?"

"Kakww."

"You have a cold?" she put a hand on Turles' forehead. "That's odd...you don't seem to have a fever."

Turles shook his head quickly, coughing. Chi Chi sighed.

"Well, come on. You shouldn't be running around out here sounding like that."

Ignoring his startled expression, Chi Chi dragged Turles by the hand into the house.

Goku snickered from his hiding place, watching. "Round one."

()

It didn't take long for Chi Chi's marital frustrations to surface. After wrapping Turles' head in a towel, she led him upstairs.

"Goku, we need to discuss our current arrangement. I can't go on lying to Gohan, and I'm tired of lying to myself."

Turles coughed again. _What the hell has Kakarot gotten me into?_

Chi Chi looked him over. "And don't give me that look, either. I admit I was worried about your reaction, but now I just don't care anymore."

Turles sat at the edge of the bed, looking as pathetic as possible.

A sigh. Chi Chi folded her arms in thought. "I don't even know if there's any love left."

Turles motioned for her to come closer. Confused, Chi Chi watched her 'husband' cautiously.

"No way, Goku. I'm not fool enough to let you grab me like before!"

Turles gleaned her point. _Ah, so Kakarot takes liberties. His sex intimidates her._

Chi Chi misinterpreted the smirk. "Go sit in some ice. I'll make some medicine for your cold, but don't expect me to-"

Turles lunged, grabbing her. _"Kmere!"_ he growled, keeping his voice scraggy.

She pounded his chest as he rolled her over the mattress. "Horny bastard! Is this all you think about!"

Turles kissed her, ignoring threats to his body parts. Chi Chi flailed away, cursing as a furry tail coiled them together.

Meanwhile, Goku floated just outside the window, grinning like a fool. It was a fun show, really.

_Now for the grand entrance... _

Chi Chi shrieked in Turles' ear. The dark saiyan released her, clutching his head in pain.

_"Krukka, this isn't worth it!"_ he bellowed, falling back. Chi Chi stared at the sudden change in voice.

"Wait a minute, you don't sound like-"

"KKKSSSHH!"

A raging saiyan burst into the bedroom, caving out a huge crater. Chi Chi fell back, her mouth open.

"What? You-"

"What the _hell's_ going on here!" Goku demanded, pointing in accusation.

Chi Chi was stunned to fright, looking back and forth. "But, I...he...you!"

"It's all right, Chi Chi." Turles reassured her. "He was bound to find out."

"Find out WHAT?" the brunette screeched, hysterical. "You're an imposter!"

"Is this what's been going on behind my back?" Goku stalked the bed. Chi Chi rolled away, pressing against the door.

"This...it's a sick game!"

Turles stood alongside Goku. "I thought you loved me."

"STOP IT!"

"Is this true?" Goku insisted, features dark.

Chi Chi closed her eyes. "A nightmare, that's what this is...I'll wake up, and-"

"Why deny the truth, Chi Chi?" Turles reached for her again. She bounded away, realization closing her features.

"Wait a minute...you're that other saiyan. The one they say resembles Goku!"

Turles bowed. "Guilty as charged. I had a nice time." a snicker.

"I should punch your lights out."

Turles nodded in approval. "She'd make a good saiyan, Kakarot."

Goku grinned. "Agreed."

"You both think this is funny?" Chi Chi found herself moving forward. _"Laugh at this!"_ she grabbed a lamp, cracking it over Turles' skull.

Goku spun. "Turles!"

The lost saiyan held his aching head. "I'm still alive."

Goku grabbed his wife's hands. "You didn't have to do that!"

"He deserved it. I'd hit you too, but there's only one lamp in this room!"

He rattled her shoulders. "Consider this payback for the little stunt you pulled earlier, booby trapping the bedroom."

Chi Chi was smug. "I thought the tar was pretty effective, myself. How's your cock?"

Turles couldn't help but laugh. A small klik at the doorknob.

Goku spun. "Gohan!"

The little mop top stared. "What's all the noise, and..." dark eyes went wide.

"Why is Turles here! Get away from him, dad. He's evil!"

"Adorable." Turles said sarcastically.

Goku caught his son in mid-attack. "Wait a minute, Gohan!"

The boy squirmed in his father's embrace. "No! Don't you remember what he's done?"

"That's right, Gohan!" Chi Chi shouted. "They brought him back!"

"But why?"

Turles sighed. "I'm not the same saiyan I was then, Gohan."

Gohan huffed, freeing himself. "Yeah? I don't see anything different."

"It's true, son." Goku nodded. "He regrets what he did to you."

The boy stared up. "Really? Are you sorry, Turles?"

"Understand, Gohan. I never had a family to speak of, and my ways were harsh. I wanted you and your father to join me...or else."

"Don't listen to him, baby. He's a liar!" Chi Chi bellowed.

"I have no reason to lie, woman. Being dead changes one's perspective."

"You talk like my uncle Raditz."

"Oh? Perhaps we have more in common than I realized." Turles glanced at Kakarot.

Goku coughed. "Gohan, the saiyans will be going off planet soon."

Gohan was quiet. "You're going with them, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

The boy looked down. "You spend so much time with them lately, dad. I know you're super cool and all now...but don't you think this is a bad idea?"

Goku kneeled in front of his son. "Look at me, Gohan."

"Hm?"

"Someday I want you to come with me. But meanwhile I'll need you to look out for your mother."

"You creep!" Chi Chi snapped. "You'd abandon your family!"

"A true prize." Turles grimaced. "You picked well, Kakarot."

"Keep your nose out of it, mister. This is between Goku and me!"

Goku glanced back at her. "The tournament money should keep you comfortable until I get back."

Gohan's eyes were bright. "You mean...you're coming back?"

Goku hugged him. "Crazy. Of course!"

"Dad, is there some threat to the universe again?"

"Yeah...Frieza. We've gotta settle with him once and for all."

The boy jumped up and down. "Then take me with you!"

"Excellent idea." Turles commented.

Chi Chi nearly exploded, but Goku stalled her. "Not this time, Gohan. I'd never forgive myself if Frieza or Cooler harmed you."

"But I've got power!"

"Not enough, not yet. And this is one adventure you don't need to experience. Trust what I say."

Chi Chi cradled their son. "There's one good thing that came out of your change."

Goku stared. "And that is?"

"You've become a responsible father."

()

An hour later Goku and Turles left the Son house in silence. Turles wearied of the quiet.

"Enough recriminations, Kakarot. Your family will be fine."

"I know that, but I still feel guilty."

"Why? Because you'll be leaving them for a while?"

Goku stared across the huge field they walked. "No, because it doesn't bother me in the least."

Turles smiled to himself. _Delightful. He still resists his blood. Perhaps a corner of his heart is there for me. _

"What the hell are you grinning about?"

"Nothing in particular, Kakarot. The upcoming adventure excites me. That and...other things."

Goku growled as a furry tail tip teased his knee. "Turles-"

The other saiyan glanced up at the sun. "Enough. Let's get back to the keep."

"What's your sudden hurry?"

"Moon is tonight, Kakarot. I don't plan on walking five thousand miles!"

()

Raditz finished sparring with his mate. He was in a foul mood.

"Stupid rag hair...stop fretting about Kakarot already!"

"Jam it, skin dome. I didn't say anything about Kakarot."

Vegeta punched them both in the arm. "QUIET. I don't feel like hearing this anymore!"

Nappa plopped in thick grass, rubbing himself. "Huuhhh...you're jumpy as a huerta in a whorehouse, Vegeta."

The ouji sniffed. "My bones itch me no end. Let the moon come already!" he growled at the sky.

Raditz purred. "Ha. Methinks our prince has a twitch. A massage might help!"

Vegeta snarled again. "Maybe we should fight. Where is Kakarot!"

Nappa burst into laughter. "Ai, you've got it bad. Take a hike in a cool stream until they come back!"

Raditz licked his lips in satisfaction. "Time to conclude some unfinished buisness."

()

Turles flew alongside his intended in silence, watching. Twin flames of dark hair were wild in the wind.

A small smile curved his lips. _Glorious...immortality and power. What saiyan could ask for more? _

Instinctively sensing he was being watched, Goku glanced sideways. "Problem, Turles?"

Another smile. "Hardly, Kakarot. I find myself extremely satisfied."

Frown. "Meaning?"

Turles grabbed his hand, diving earthward. "Come!"

"What the hell?"

Plummeting like stone, the two saiyans landed heavily on a small outcropping. Goku pulled his hand free. "Are you insane? We've still got a two hour flight!"

Smoky eyes were on him. "Kakarot...do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Equally dark orbs held a hidden fire. "Not now...tell me at moon."

Turles glanced at Goku's waving tail. "I wanted you even when you refused me."

Curiosity got the better of Goku. "True confessions, Turles? Why?"

Round fingertips brushed his face. "Why not? Saiyans have no need of subtlety, Kakarot. Denying the truth is pointless."

Dark lashes fanned briefly. "I see."

"You've had a long journey back to yourself, I understand."

"I'm not the same saiyan you met before, Turles."

"I know. It doesn't matter. Loving awaits us all."

"You haven't joined the pack yet..."

"A mere formality. Moon will decide, remember?"

Goku felt a wave of heat roll to his groin. He stood back, glancing at the sky.

Turles watched him intently now. "I still think about that kiss."

Goku's tail puffed. "Anything else? Krukka, what have I said!"

"No more words." Turles smothered golden lips with his own. The heat settling in Goku's groin threatened to explode. Low growls as Turles suckled his throat.

"Didn't tell you...you could..."

"Shh"

Sloppy kisses devoured all protest. Goku found himself embracing delicous heat and taste once more. The world dissolved in a tangle of flesh and hair...

A strange tickle lighting his spine shot through his brain. He ached, itched.

_/Like jungle run.../ _

_/Yessss.../ _

A loud moan as Turles squeezed his ass cheeks, pressing his prostate. Without thinking Goku grabbed the coil of green black fur that lashed wildly. Turles howled his pleasure as teeth nipped his tail.

Hot pants in an ear. _/We love here, Kakarot. Right now!/ _

Dark eyes snapped open momentarily. /_What?/_

"You heard me!" Turles licked the curve of a cotton clad shoulder. He tugged Goku into the grass.

"What the hell." Goku purred as busy hands started stripping him.

()

Back at the keep, the others were fighting. Hormones and season frayed nerves to the boiling point. Tattered and bruised, the three combatants laid into each other. Loud saiyan curses filled the air.

Vegeta got in a flying kick, only to be countered by a head butt from Nappa. Raditz in turn kicked his mate in the ass, sending him sailing. Vegeta turned with a vicious eye poke, only to have his groin gouged by a knee. Nappa piled on, punching them both in the head. And so it went...

()

Turles and Goku rolled in the grass at an unknown location. Hot kisses slopped hungrily as the saiyans attempted to devour each other. Tails knotted as they tumbled down a sloping hill. With a soft thud the pair landed near a small creek.

Goku closed his eyes in bliss as Turles peppered mad kisses across his shoulders.

_/This is insane.../ _

_/No madness, Kakarot. The choice has been made./ _

_/Get out of my head! We don't have a bond./ _

_A soft purr. /What occurs, then?/_

"A mistake." Goku murmured before his lips were smothered again.

_/How so? Our prince favored me with an invitation./ _

Goku managed to pull free. "Only because I agreed to it."

A nuzzle. "I suppose you no longer hate me, then."

Goku rolled off his would be lover. "Moon is several hours away."

Turles was smug, leaning on an elbow. "I can wait that long, I suppose."

"You presume too much, Turles. Vegeta is my mate."

A wide yawn. "What's your point? All are in the pack, Kakarot. And the heat between us craves release."

Goku sat up, shaking his head violently. Loose grass flew from his wild mop of hair.

"You mistake my attraction for other things."

"Hn, our resemblance makes things strange. Like making love to oneself, eh?"

"Go to hell."

Turles clutched him again. "Only if you join me in the fire."

"For Kami's sake-"

Nearby footsteps halted further conversation. Three hikers stared in shock.

_"Freaks!"_ a woman yelled.

"Yeah, take that shit somewhere else."one of her companions snarled. He was thickset, with sandy blonde hair.

The third hiker pointed at the prone pair. "Every year it's the same thing...we come this way and _perverts _bounce in the weeds!"

Turles gave a nasty smile. "Not perverted enough. _Care to party?" _

Green eyes widened. "I don't believe this...Carla, Ward. Are these fools _brothers?" _

"Weird." the woman backed away. "Let's get out of this psycho zone...I heard cults live in this area."

Goku snorted. "Maybe you need to be somewhere else, then."

He was talking to empty air. The hikers were moving at top speed down the hill. Both saiyans watched in silence.

"Stop staring at me, Turles. It's time to return to the keep."

Turles purred again. "Well said. I long to hold you."

Goku moved to take off. "I miss my prince."

()

The exhausted saiyans lay in a heap, bruised and somewhat bloody. Raditz sat on boulders, his clothing in tatters. Vegeta nursed a sore shoulder while Nappa squinted, one eye swollen shut.

The ouji stood in consternation. "I'm going inside for awhile." his tail fuzzed as he stalked inside the cave.

Raditz howled like an idiot. "Lune'a ensda'ke, meddatka su marlo!"

_"Krukka."_ Nappa held his head. "Must I hear that bellowing until moon?"

"I feel good, fool. Kakarot and Turles will arrive soon enough!"

The aforementioned saiyans landed at the keep an hour later. Late afternoon shadows lent a colorful depth to the jungle, emphasizing every shape and outline.

Goku looked about. "Everyone's here, but it's mighty quiet."

Turles cocked his head. "Not so quiet. Listen at the cave."

The recently arrived pair approached the cave keep. Growls and snarls assailed their ears.

"What goes on in here?" Goku demanded, frowning.

Vegeta purred, waving his tail. Nude to the waist, he stretched across a fabricated bed. Nappa and Raditz flanked him on each side.

"Stop shouting and come get warm, koi. We plan to rest before the fun begins."

Goku looked them over. "Did anyone hunt?"

Raditz licked his lips, tail slapping the mattress. "All in good time. Now join us, like Vegeta said."

Turles was already pulling off his armor, gliding past Goku and climbing onto the bed. He sandwiched between Vegeta and Raditz.

Goku smiled weirdly. "My bones could use some warming, I suppose."

Vegeta watched him, dark eyes sparkling. "Well?"

Yanking off his orange ghi, Goku joined them, coiling tails.

THE END


	8. Chapter 6

**Monkey Moon Chapter 6**

_Goku drifted off into sweet slumber, feeling muzzy and warm. Cozy heat and scent wrapped him in a cocoon. Silken heat rubbed against him in every direction. Purring softly, he rolled over. Lips planted on his hungrily. He sighed happily into the hot mouth. It was a familiar feeling... _

_That was eagerly returned. Rough strokes taunted the base of his tail, driving him to near madness. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed... _

_And was gripped in return. Hard length pressed against his belly, firing his loins. Gasping to free his lips, Goku pushed back in total darkness. That scent again..._

**/Not Vegeta.../ **

_He didn't have time to ponder. Slurping kisses trailed down his chest. Goku jerked in pleasure, heaving as hot tongue ravaged his nipples. A thin moan rolled in his throat. _

"Don't stop..."

_Sharp teeth nipped an ear in response. Low growls vibrated against heated skin, leaving a flush of sensation. Wet slapping sounds, moving lower... _

Goku squirmed, unable to lie still. _He was held firmly, savaged by slippery strokes. Probing hands explored him in the most intimate of places. He snarled, relishing sparks of heat rolling up his spine. Sucking noises disrupted the dark quiet. _

"Gaghh-"

_Hips jerked wildly as control slipped away. More heat flashed to his groin, settling there. White lines danced across his eyes. _

"Messakka...so good..."

_Snarls filled his hears, along with thudding flesh. The sweet scent of saiyan was strong now. Heavy weight, smothering. _

"mmmm..."

_Musky silk rubbing his body, tickling_ strands of thick softness. Goku twitched in anticipation, _his body betraying him in fire. Lapping licks traced his thighs, hipbones. He reached for the source of pleasure. Fingers traced through masses of hair. And another scent held his face. _

"Vegeta,"

_His eyes wouldn't open. Goku heaved and bounced, his body a sexual ache. He didn't care, he just wanted it... _

_More probing. His tail was lifted, pulled and stroked. Yowling now, Goku's hips rolled wildly, banging against...what? Fingers plunged him from behind, stroking and swirling. Deeper, ever so deeper... _

_Wet heat devoured his cock, swallowed his balls whole. In a dark haze of mindless sensation, Goku screamed in delight. Ass cheeks were slapped hard. He was close now. _

_Goku burned for release, his cock liquid fire and swollen. Horrible growls and roars filled the dark cave. Not that he cared. A screech as hard thickness plumbed his ass. _

_He rode it wildly, hooking his tail around a sweaty back. A puddle of heat scalded his shoulders. _

_One mouth latched onto his nipples again while the other consumed his cock. His ass was pounded and stroked, one last time... _

_Goku screamed, firing out a thick stream. A tongue plunged his mouth as he convulsed, smothering his pleasure and intensifying it all the more. _

Finally, it was over. In delicious exhaustion he filled his lungs with air, gasping. Golden forearms wrapped his face. He looked up at a smiling prince.

"Vegeta?"

"Hai" the Ouji smirked, cradling his head. A furry coil brushed Goku's face. "You were delicious, Kakarot."

Goku stared at his mate in near darkness, grinning. "Hopeless. Couldn't you wait until moon?"

"WE couldn't wait." a voice at his belly replied. Startled, Kakarot looked down. Raditz and Turles held savage grins, licking thick cream from dripping chins.

"Perverts." Goku growled.

"HA!" Raditz laughed, tasting his lips clear. "Rarely have I had so good a meal, little brother. I can't wait to finish you."

Goku punched him in the head. "Get off...it isn't moon yet!"

"No word for me, eh?" another voice sounded. Goku strained to look backwards.

"Wha?"

"Heh, I get all the goodies." Nappa purred.

"Remind me to return the favor."

Vegeta grabbed Goku's face, kissing him. "Only if I say so. It is nearly time."

Goku clutched his ouji. _/Then let's you and I go somewhere private./ _

Another smirk_. /Not yet. There's more to say./_

"Kakarot."

Goku looked down again. "Turles?"

The lost saiyan breathed heavily. "Moon or no, I will be first."

"Like hell." Raditz snarled.

"Enough!" Goku shouted, pointing. "Look outside the cave. Any time now!"

Turles lapped cream from his forearms next. "Sloppy seconds, Kakarot. I thought you'd never stop!"

"Jedarku _(freak)!" _

Turles crawled up, plopping on Goku's belly. " I get to start-"

Vegeta growled. "Only with my permission. You dare attempt him out of turn, Turles?"

"And try asking _me _while you're at it!" Goku snapped.

"Still stiffnecked as ever" Nappa muffled his face against thick hair. Strong hands gripped Goku's waist from behind.

"Wait a minute, Nappa-"

Raditz rolled Turles off, stealing a sloppy kiss. Goku managed to pull his lips free.

_"Will you all quit grabbing me!" _

Turles panted. "Never. You are irresistable, Kakarot."

Goku growled again. "Ask me!"

Raditz flopped on him once more, suckling a golden neck. "My right. I won't ask!"

Goku elbowed him in the gut. "Go to hell. And learn some manners!"

The ouji laughed, pushing them all away. A dangerous smile lit his lips. "Moon is nearly here. Beware, all of you!"

Turles waved his tail wildly. "Let's do it. No more waiting!"

Nappa caught the whirling coil with his own. "Ai, my balls ache. And this" he slapped Goku's ass, "is the reason why!"

Goku kneed him in the groin. "Ask or get out of bed!"

Nappa groaned, holding himself in pain. "A saiyan ask?"

Goku purred seductively. "You heard me."

"Kakarot isn't yours-" Raditz started up.

"Quiet, brother! This is none of your buisness."

The maned saiyan snarled. "It is. Nappa wasn't supposed to touch you!"

"It's too late for all that."

"Ai, who cares who turned what?" Turles was crabby. "I know meat on the table when I see it."

"Hn, time closes to join the pack." Vegeta stated, rolling on his side. He pointed outside the cave keep at sparkling skies.

"Let the games begin. We hunt first, then run."

Goku yawned, sitting up. "Good idea. I'm starved."

"That belly's always empty." Raditz complained. "Eat in a bit, brother. I need a kiss right now."

"You dare?" Nappa snarled.

A smirk. "Hai, koi. Why not?"

"Don't assume that." Vegeta was too quiet.

Goku moved to get up, but Nappa grabbed him by the waistband of his shorts. A thick tail slapped him in the eye. Howling, the bald general clutched his face.

"Hands off until I say." Goku snapped, strutting out into steaming jungle. Turles and Raditz howled gleefully.

Vegeta laughed again at the group. "My subjects. What saiyan could be happier?"

THE END


	9. Chapter 7

**MONKEY MOON 2 Chapter 7 **

Goku inhaled the jungle air, anticipation boiling his blood. He'd slipped from the cave and decided to take a walk. Damp, humid air hung heavily on his skin, matting his thick hair and tail with moisture. Beaded water glistened on a smooth, golden chest.

_/Hard to believe I feel so different. The way I think, the way I move. Is this being saiyan/ _

_/Surely./ _

_/What/ _

_/You left us, Kakarot./ _

_The dark saiyan turned in the deep green, seeing nothing. /Turles! How the hell-/ _

_/The pack link ties us all. Forget so soon?/ _

Goku edged along a small glade. _/No. Now get out of my head./_

A pause. _/I see you in my mind's eye, Kakarot. Those baggy pants...cover your charms./_

_/Take a swim. I want to see you wet.../ _

"Krukka!" Goku glared in the dark, plopping into tall grass. "Are all saiyans sex crazed!"

/_You should know. Slut!/_

_/Jerk./ _

_/Hn, he's right. Sweetcakes./_

"Nappa!"

_/I was resting comfortably before you two woke me up./ _

_/Don't call me sweetcakes-/ _

_/But they are, Kakarot. Come back here, so I can corrupt you some more./ _

_/Is that all anyone thinks about around here?/ _

Gentle laughter in silk tones...

_/Vegeta?/ _

_/Hn. I've been listening. Why are you stumbling around in the dark, koi? My bones need warming./ _

_/I'd love to, but-/ _

_/You'll need your strength for later. Come to my arms now./ _

_A sigh. /I'm tempted, my prince./ _

_/Then get your fine ass back here. Or shall I hunt you again?/ _

Goku sat against a tree, tail twitching. _/Only if the others let me sleep awhile. It's too hot and my body aches./ _

Turles again. _/Let me kiss your ache, sweet one. I will tease and please you./_

"Shit!" Goku felt their desire through the bond, a live wire. A bulge strained under his ghi pants.

_/Hn, feeling a little hotter, my huerta?/_ Nappa chuckled through the link. _/Ai, I'll squeeze the fruit./ _

_/None of you have him without my permission./_ Vegeta's tone was stern. _/Enough. Koi, come./ _

Goku felt another wave of pleasure ripple his mind. Unconsciously he smiled, closing his eyes.

_/Vegeta, I feel really good./ _

So distracted was the dark saiyan he never noticed silent footsteps approaching. A powerful form with a mane of hair...

_/I'll make you feel even better. Come!/ _

Goku purred, stretching his tail in the grass.

_/Kakarot. You've yet to understand the pack fully./ _

"Mmm, Prince?" sloopy grin. Goku leaned back into the grass on his elbows and looked up...

Into a feral, handsome face shaded in moonlight.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch my scent, little brother." Raditz grinned savagely.

Goku immediately sat up. "I was distracted, everyone was-"

Raditz dropped behind him on his knees. "I know. I listened to the pack link also."

Goku snorted, annoyed. "The channel is getting crowded."

"You aren't used to it yet. But the pack is a part of you now. Eventually you'll understand what words can't convey."

A quick glance around. "How'd you know where to find me?"

Raditz roared with laughter, gripping broad shoulders from behind. "Ask a saiyan? Please!"

"Well..."

"Relax." Raditz kept massaging tight muscles in the thick neck. Goku eventually closed his eyes, pleased.

"Uh, that feels good."

A shift. Goku scented his brother, powerful saiyan musk. His body throbbed in response, aching. He crossed his legs suddenly, breath rasping.

Raditz watched in satisfaction, still massaging. Strong hands moved further down the broad back, sliding along rippling muscle.

A deep purr. "Am I getting to you, Kakarot?" Raditz leaned against Goku, tangling thick hair.

Goku half turned, eyes wild. "You planned this."

Raditz licked his ear. "Maybe. I'm tired of waiting."

Goku watched hot hands flow down his chest, cupping his pecs. "I remember saying hands off-"

Raditz spread eagled behind him, sniffing hair. "Ai, a hot night. Shall I show you how hot?"

A growl.

Those busy hands squeezed thick thighs next before resting over a bulging crotch.

Raditz poked his tongue in Goku's ear before pinching his cock through hot material. "My prize, eh?"

Goku jerked in pleasure, snarling softly. "You stink. Did I give permission?"

"Didn't ask." Raditz snatched the wild head back into a fierce kiss. He angled behind Goku, pinning the younger saiyan across his lap. It was no small feat, considering the size of his brother.

"Mnth." _/Krukka, Kakarot...you feel like a tank./_

Goku turned into the kiss, biting tongue. _/Shut up./_ a heavy tail slapped Raditz in the head. The big saiyan purred, enjoying stings and scent. The heavy taste of his own blood filled his mouth.

The pack link was wide open, watching.

Goku coiled his tail around the burly neck, slipping a hand under the strong jaw. With an athletic move he spun, shoving Raditz on his back. The maned saiyan panted, skin glistening from reflected light. Goku glared down at his sibling darkly.

"So. Came all this way to seduce me?"

Raditz licked his lips hungrily. "Ai, huerta."

"Stop calling me that. Didn't you get enough earlier!"

Raditz licked Goku's tail tip. "Of you? Never. Besides, Turles was in my way-"

_/I heard that!/ _

Goku looked out at nothing. "Turles!"

_/Ai, hot one. The prince and I have many kisses waiting./ _

"Huh!" Goku felt his groin tighten again. Raditz yanked him down into an embrace.

"Forget that changeling. You're here with me!"

"Raditz-"

"Mnth" the wet mouth smothered speech again. Goku slinked into the embrace, rolling. Leaves and grass covered golden bodies.

_/Yesss/_ Nappa shouted through the link. _/Bang that ass, then bring it back here!/ _

_/Sleazeball./_ Goku kept kissing, stroking his brother's tail. Raditz moaned, gripping his backside. Strong hands cupped the firm cheeks.

"Mmm." _/Naked, too. Does anyone ever wear clothes around here?/_

_/I'm always prepared, Kakarot. Does my body please you?/ _

Goku pulled up briefly, heaving. "Yes, its gorgeous. But you should've asked first!"

Raditz arched his hips up, rubbing erections. "The pack is subtle and complex. Now let's party. Enough talking!"

()

Back at the keep, three horny saiyans watched the show in their mind's eye. Turles sat up on their huge bed, annoyed.

"Why is he first. I should've-"

Vegeta yawned, stretching across Nappa. "Hn. If you'd stayed awake, Kakarot would be in your arms now."

"How was I to know he'd wander off? And now Raditz gets him, the cheat!"

Nappa shrugged, angling under his prince. "That's the way it goes, Turles. But don't worry...I'm sure Kakarot thinks of you while Raditz drills his ass!"

The lost saiyan punched him. "Laugh at that. Maybe I should join the party!"

Nappa growled, rubbing his head. "You'll pay for that, boy."

"Quiet, both of you." Vegeta sprawled elegantly, stroking both saiyans with his tail. "Your prince demands it."

Turles sighed, following the sinuous tail with his face. "Perhaps I can favor the prince then, hn?"

Vegeta musked the air lightly. Nappa sniffed, grabbing him.

"Ai." the general's voice was rough. "To watch and not participate is painful."

Vegeta grinned, reaching out and pulling both saiyans into an embrace.

Raditz clutched hot and sweaty flesh. Goku surged underneath him, powerful body rippling with each thrust. Raditz slammed into delicious heat with abandon, hips slithering deep strokes. Goku glanced over his shoulder as he was pummelled, eyes wild and dark with lust. A nasty smile curved his lips as he licked the air.

The sight nearly drove Raditz over the edge. Leaning down quickly he bit into the base of his brother's neck. Goku's tail slapped him relentlessly, giving pain and pleasure across his back and ass. Raditz growled, savoring thick saiyan blood...

When a surge sang in his veins, threatening to blow his senses open. A deafening shriek as Goku exploded into super saiyan, a golden haze enveloping them both. Raditz barely held on, blind with pleasure. The hot ass gripped his throbbing, spilling cock. Blood boiling for release as corded muscle slick with exertion seized up...

He burst sweetly into golden flesh, roaring to the heavens, wild mane flying everywhere. Golden spikes brushed his chest as Goku reared back, a silent scream of ecstacy shaking his powerful form. The bright tail flailed mindlessly.

Raditz gasped, collapsing over the golden saiyan. His heavy mane made a blanket over them both as he fell forward. Goku sprawled underneath, panting and spent. A massive cock pulsed his ass almost painfully, filling his crack with sticky heat.

"Raditz." he could barely manage speech.

The maned saiyan turned his head above. "Hn?"

"Get out. I can't move."

A nuzzle in golden spikes. "I'm stuck, brother. Tough shit."

The golden saiyan was incredulous. "Stuck?"

"Ai. Now shut up, you've blown my balls and my head hurts."

Goku groaned, rubbing his own head. "Krukka, I've got a headache too."

Raditz rolled backward, spooning. "Hn, a taste of super saiyan." burly arms embraced his brother tightly.

Goku relaxed into the hold, eyes closing. His cock flopped heavily in the grass. "Felt so damn good...don't remember coming so many times like that. Like I was out of my own head or something."

A soft purr. "Hn, you stink."

"Raditz, what happened?"

A grunt. "Kakarot, will you stop talking? I want to sleep now, hold and smell you."

Goku growled in annoyance. "You're doing that anyway. This headache is killing me."

"It will subside. Think, use your instincts. Feel the pack."

"Feel the-"

"Ai. Think of the pack, what you are."

"Hmm." Goku opened his mind's eye, seeing the truth. "What!" a scene back at the cave played across his mind.

Raditz laughed softly, burying his face in golden hair. "There are many things you still must learn, brother. About the pack and your place in it."

Goku sweated. "I get the picture." Golden features darkened. "And when I get back, a certain prince is mine!"

"It is your right. As tonight was mine."

"What about Turles?"

"Hn, soft on him, eh?"

"I was just asking!"

"Jungle run, brother. Under moon, anything goes. Wait a bit and see!"

"Hn!"

Raditz turned the golden head backwards a bit. "You're beautiful, Kakarot. I could hold you every night."

A slow smile. "Our prince might object. Would you challenge?"

"I'm not insane. But you were pleased?"

A kiss. "Very much so. Any saiyan would love having you."

Hungry lick of lips. "Perhaps you'll be mine instead."

_/Beware, Raditz./ _

"Raditz?"

A deep laugh. "Nothing, Kakarot. I just got a warning from our prince."

"Strange, I heard nothing."

"Let's just say the pack link has channels. A main broadcast, and private lines."

"Ah."

"Why don't you say something to Turles?"

"Why are you always throwing us together?"

"Speak to him. You might be surprised."

Goku sighed, turning in his brother's embrace. "Fine. For someone wanting to sleep you sure got talkative."

"Things got interesting. Now talk to Turles."

With a snort, Goku concentrated and closed his eyes. /_Turles_./

_/Kakarot./ _

_/What were you doing to my prince? I saw that/ _

_/It could have been you./ _

_/I don't want to hear it./ _

_/Why did you wander away from me? Raditz had no claim./ _

_/I believe he had first right, or so he says./ _

_/Maybe I will join you. That is, once Raditz gets his cock out of your ass./ _

_/Worry about your own ass. I should rip your head off!/ _

_/Our ouji was generous, giving favor. Why be angry at me?/ _

_/He's mine, Turles! Don't forget that./ _

_/Ah. And Nappa?/ _

_/I'll deal with him later. Right now I need sleep./ _

_/Headache, hn?/ _

_/Ai, of course I know. We all do. You damn near killed us!/ laughter. _

_/What are you laughing about?/ _

_/Still learning our ways, Kakarot? Come, let us speak of other things. I've a few soft words./ _

_/You confound me, Turles./ _

_/I do my best. Come, my arms are warm./ _

_A pause. /How do you know about my headache/ _

_/Hn, we all came together. The link was open, and-/ _

_/Fuck/ _

_/Precisely. Come one, come all!/_ more laughter.

_/No wonder my brain's blown./ _

_/Ai, there were good blows all around./ _

_/Turles, you had no permission to taste Vegeta./ _

_/He gave it. You're next! I won't wait much longer./ _

_/Ha! Force a super saiyan?/ _

Turles sent an image of the two of them together, twined. _/Here's my answer./ _

/_Gkk/ _

_/Getting hot? I've got more.../ _

More mental images flashed in Goku's mind, each scene more wanton than the last. The two of them in endless positions, tied down in pleasure.

_/Bedattka! (enough!)/ _

_/Just you and me./ _

_/Sleaze./ _

_/Slut! I saw you under Raditz, Kakarot. You're a perfect whore./ _

_/Remind me to break your neck when I get back./ _

_/Only after you do me. Can I leave now?/ _

_/Ai. Go slop Nappa, and leave my prince alone!/ _

_/I hear he's good. Right, Kakarot./ _

_/Shut up! Go to sleep./ _

_/Later, lover./ _

Raditz watched his brother's silent communication. Goku finally opened his eyes.

"It must have went well."

Goku blinked, green eyes unfocused. "What makes you say that?"

"You were smiling."

A flush. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Nothing other than that we're right."

"Who is 'we'?"

It's plain to everyone in the pack except you."

A snarl.

"Hn, you want Turles. More importantly, you want to know him better."

"He's sexy, so what?" Goku replied carelessly.

Raditz roared with laughter. "Kakarot, you're delightful! Hard headed to the core, still stuck in denial! No wonder Turles considers you a challenge."

"He'll have the challenge of his life if he keeps touching Vegeta!" Goku growled possessively.

Raditz smiled, holding his sibling close again. /_Oh, you're saiyan alright.../_

"Power down."

"Ha?"

"Power down. You're pretty golden, but I want to see you dark now."

"Whatever." Goku powered down. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. Learn this." Raditz scooped cream from his cock, then swept it over Goku's chest. Sliding a broad hand down he milked Goku expertly, coaxing heavy drops from the tip.

"Raditz!" a hiss.

"Shh." Raditz stirred their juices together over Goku's belly. He lifted a finger to full lips.

"Taste."

Closing his eyes, Goku did so. His own flavor, and Raditz. He purred in content.

"Raditz?" his own voice was drowsy with sated lust and sleep now.

Sharp teeth nipped his ear. "The way we fit."

()

Vegeta was getting his own taste, smug in satisfaction. Turles and Nappa snored heavily at each side, silly smiles on their faces. Damp, heavy tails lay across their prince.

The ouji pumped their cocks slowly, squeezing the last drops. He likewise savored the wine of his efforts, licking his fingers delicately.

"Hn. Mine, all mine."

THE END


End file.
